


349. petrifying

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [41]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, SHOCKER.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Listen,” says Felix. “I dunno if this is a good idea or not, because it’s <i>crazy</i>, but Art has someone downstairs who <i>really</i> wants to meet her sisters.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	349. petrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing our endless wave of You Can't _Prove_ To Me That This Scene Didn't Happen.

“Listen,” says Felix. “I dunno if this is a good idea or not, because it’s _crazy_ , but Art has someone downstairs who _really_ wants to meet her sisters.”

Sarah looks off to the side. “Helena.”

“Yeah,” Felix says. “I dunno, Sarah, I think she’s ready for it.”

“You sure?” Sarah asks, folding her arms tighter around herself. She’s thinking about Katja. She’s thinking about Helena hissing at Felix, bared teeth. At the same time: the nervous bend of Alison’s wrists, the way Cosima smiles so easy – like she’s never even thought about being afraid.

Felix has been looking past her and now he taps her on the shoulder, lightly, says: “Why don’t you ask her yourself.”

Sarah looks up and there’s her sister, standing in the hallway like she’s been dropped there. Her eyes are very wide. Felix – god bless him – somehow manages to evaporate. He gets that she needs to talk to Helena alone. He always _gets_ her.

“Hey,” Sarah says. “Been – a while.” Since I left you at the police station with blood on your face. She doesn’t say that, but she’s thinking it.

“Yes,” Helena says quietly. She leans against the wall next to Sarah, only her shoulders touching the wall, feet out in front of her with her toes pointed straight ahead. It is very awkward and very, very Helena.

“ _Brata_ Felix says the others are in there,” Helena says quietly.

“Brat what?”

Helena looks at her. Swallows. “I mean. Brother- _sestra_.”

“Oh,” Sarah says. “Yeah.” She looks at the wall across from them. Graffiti. Great. Helpful. “You want to meet them?”

“Yes,” Helena says immediately, and then stops. Her hands twist at the strap of the bag slung across her chest. She looks terrified. “Maybe. No. Do you want me to?”

“Yeah, of course,” Sarah says, but she doesn’t think she sounds incredibly convincing.

“I’m scared,” Helena says. “What if I want to hurt them.”

“You won’t,” Sarah says immediately, just because that’s the sort of thing you have to say to something like that.

“I wanted to hurt Rachel,” Helena whispers, like it’s an awful secret.

Sarah snorts. “Rachel’s a bitch.” For a second her gut twists with nausea, remembering where she just came from – but Helena lets out a hiccupping little snort, and the nausea goes.

“A _bitch_ ,” she repeats.

“Shit,” Sarah says. “You didn’t learn that word from me.”

Helena grins at her. It’s big and toothy on her face, and then it fades. Her eyes dart away from Sarah’s, and then dart back. “I’m scared,” she says again, “that I will love them as much as I love you.”

“Oh, meathead,” Sarah sighs. “Oh, shite.”

“It is true,” Helena says. “I don’t like – it.” She rocks on her feet. “How will my heart hold all of it. What if I forget how much I love you, because I love them so much also.”

“Hey,” Sarah says, and reaches out and puts a hand on Helena’s upper arm. The fabric of her jacket is soft under Sarah’s palm. “Don’t you worry about that for a second, okay? You’ve got – the biggest heart of anybody I’ve ever met, Helena. You can love as many people as you want, promise.”

“I have never loved more than two people,” Helena says seriously. “Ever, in my life. How does your heart get big enough. How do you do this.”

“It just does,” Sarah says quietly. “Trust me.”

“I do,” Helena says, and out of her mouth the words are simple. She reaches out and puts a clumsy hand on Sarah’s upper arm, so they’re mirrored. Sarah’s right hand, Helena’s left arm. Helena’s left hand, Sarah’s right arm. Connection.

Felix finds them like that, and Sarah drops her hand. Helena quickly follows. “Well!” Felix says. “Now that we’ve had our heart to heart, we ready to get this party started? I’m a little tired of being left out of my own place.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sarah says. She turns to Helena, swallows. “You ready?”

“Yes,” Helena says, and Felix pats her on the shoulder and goes to open the door. Helena turns around and shoots Sarah a frightened look over her shoulder and Sarah smiles. Gives her a thumbs-up. Helena smiles and gives her a thumbs-up back, and then she follows Felix inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
